but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Diary of a Misfit
Unexpected Meetings The events that occur within these pages are all a true tale. A tale of a strange group and their adventure that took them across Zyreema. But to begin telling that story I feel it needed to explain just how the strange group came to be. First, let us start with the meeting between a certain Priest and a certain Dragon. -The Dragon and the Priest: Six years before Mordred's invasion of Albion, [[Simon|'Ignithur']], a young and bold Red Dragon on Zyreema, left the safety of the nest he had called home for so long. Officially old enough to fend for himself the young Dragon gazed at the land sought to claim a portion of it as his own, like his many ancestors before him. It was then that a man came before Ignithur. How this man came to find him, the proud Ignithur did not question. The man payed respects to the mighty Dragon and seemed to speak wisely, for a member of the Races. He offered Ignithur words of advice and spured him on to be bold and daring "such as befits a creature of his majesty". The young Ignithur would only later come to realize that he had been deceived. The Elf-folk man who called himself [[Malideus|'Malideus']] told him of a town, easy pickings for the Dragon, that he could subjugate and rule over. It was not unheard of for mighty Dragons to take such domains for themselves and to protect the locals in return for tribute - so the words Malideus spoke rang true with Ignithur and made him imagine just how mighty he could - nay - would 'become. But all did not go as the Dragon intended. The town he had laid siege to did not meekly accept his "benevolent" offer to become their ruler or face his fire. They did not bend to his threats and the took shelter behind the Magically protected walls of their Church. Soon enough, a group of mortal warriors was called to the town to face the menace of Ignithur. The warriors flew a banner of a thorned raven and were led by a strange, but powerful, young priest by the name of Troy Tashina. That was the first meeting between Troy and Ignithur, and the moment their fates became intertwined. What ensued was a failure for the priest. Troy wanted to speak to the Dragon, to reason with it and settle the matter peacefully before anyone got hurt - but flinched before the beast and, while fear took over his better judgment, decided to order battle to begin. What resulted was the site of ruin. Several buildings had been smashed or burned down before the anti-dragon poisons could kick in and render Ignithur unconscious. Troy blamed himself for the havoc. He believed that there had to have been a better way. That if he could just give the Dragon a chance that it too would see the glory of the Virtues. And so he prayed to The Light - and so the answer came to him. In its might, the Dragon did not understand the weak. In its pride, the Dragon was not willing to try. Troy then swore to right his mistake and to redouble his efforts. For if he could not prevent needless bloodshed then what good was he as a priest to Good? He toiled as the Ignithur slept and finally, behind the closed doors of the Church into which the Dragon had been brought, preformed a great ritual to seal the beast. That day, the Dragon was no more. To the people of the town, the priest and The Light had brought down just judgement to the Dragon. Only Troy knew of what he had done. Of how he sealed the Dragon into the form of a Human-folk. Troy resolved himself to lead the boy, "Simon", onto the proper path - regardless of how many years it will take him. - The Priest and the Young Druid: One year after the sealing of Ignithur, Troy keeps up his quest to find the righteousness in others by, in what the people who know him better refer to as "''classic Troy behavior", going into the border are of Wicklow to preach to local bandits. Unsurprisingly, this landed him in a makeshift cell next to the bandit camp. Surprisingly however, he was not alone. It was then that Troy met with [[Ozchara|'''Ozchara]], a young Elf-folk Druid who had also got himself captured after taking a wrong turn in his travels. The two combined their efforts and managed to call for assistance. The bandits ran for their lives once they heard Raventhorn was on their way (Troy preaching to them to change their ways while they ran) and the odd duo was left under the starlight. Such was the strange meeting between the Priest and the Young Druid. - The Blind Eye Detective and the Case of the Lost Puppy: It was a few day later, a ways away in the city of Wicklow, that a seemingly unrelated event took place. A puppy, owned by a boy in town, had gone missing. Finding the dog was the boys greatest wish but the guards were too busy to help with something so trivial and everyone else just told him "not to worry" as his pet will turn up later. But the boy was worried and was having none of that. The pulled out what few copper coins he had stashed away and went to the only person who he heard could help. [[Elizabeth Redwood|'Elizabeth Redwood']] - The owner of the Blind Eye Detective Agency. Elizabeth accepted the boys request and began the search for his pup, meeting along the way a strange Priest who got along with animals a little too well. This chance encounter with what was however, the beginning of a large sequence of events in Elizabeth's life. On that day she met Troy Tashina. She aided Troy and the local authorities in the apprehension of cultists trying to set up operation in the city with an act of bravery that one would not expect from a petite blind woman. And on that same day - she found a lost puppy. Just in a days work for the Blind Eye Detective. - A Rude Awakening: But her day did not end. Liz was followed by a curious young man who even broke into the former wizards tower she calls home. She chased him off with the help of her friend Gabriel, her raven Watson - and a elaborate setup of traps she has all around her house. But the boy's mischief did not end there. Ozchara having finally reached reached Wicklow himself, began asking around. He mentioned two names: Malideus and Troy. News of this ended up reaching Simon and he grew very suspicious of the newcomer, shadowing him for and entire day in hopes to get a better understanding of his motivations. In the evening, the Elf-folk magically creates a bed of wines outside the city gates to get some rest (his lack of money preventing him from getting a proper bed at an inn). Simon waited until he is asleep to rummage through his belongings, steal his food and read through his diary, again finding the two names in there. Convinced that the elf is dangerous Simon picks up the wooden sword, jumps on his chest and interrogates while threatening him with his own blade. From there a cluster of coincidences occurred. Elizabeth, heading to town for some business, walked nearby and noticed the commotion - giving Ozchara the distraction he needed to break free. Simon retreated into the night. it was on that day that the three: The Dragon, The Detective and The Druid - all met face to face for the first time. And so, the Journey begins... The carriage has been loaded with their supplies and a newly purchased earth drake has been fitted with a brittle. It was barely a few days after the strange group of people consisting of Simon, Elizabeth, Ozchara and Troy had all met. A few days since they all came together, each for their own reasons, and joined up on their quest. Their goal: find the person who Oz had been seeking for years, the wanted criminal of the [[Fures Linguae|'Fures Linguae']] - Malideus. Troy's connections helped a lot for the preparations. With the aid of his adopted father, the High-Inquisitor of Wicklow, [[Albert Tasina|'Albert Tasina']] himself, getting the all important travel permits was fairly easy. They headed out as soon as they got their hands on the supplies they needed. - The Lone Tower: Ten days they traveled in peace. The relative safety of the road near the Dusk Cities making the largest threats against them the winding mountain paths and the occasional spurt of bad weather. After that they had finally arrived at their destination: The Howling Drake inn in the waypoint on the road south out of Wicklow. There, they got searched for clues regarding what they talked about with the High Inquisitor. Two weeks before they left Wicklow, nearly a month prior to the present day, reports reached Wicklow that a group of adventurers discovered something in a ruined Wizards tower located in the woods half a day away from the waypoint. Whatever it was that they found, it was stolen later the same night as a group of Dark Kin circumvented security and broke into the waypoint - taking what the adventurers found and nearly killing one of the adventurers in the process. What caught the High Inquisitors attention was the fact that the report mentioned one of the the adventurers happening to overhear the Dark Kin in question mentioning Fures Linguae. Under normal circumstances that would just be dismissed as of little relevance, but the fact that they had learned about the adventurers discovery and responded so quickly made Albert Tashina grow suspicions of their intentions. Just as he was planing to have agents investigate Troy came knocking on his door asking about the very organization he was looking into. A golden opportunity quite literally, came knocking at his door. And now, more then a week later, The Party (B) had arrived to investigate the happenings-on at the Howling Drake. Soon enough, the group set out to their objective, the ruined tower in the woods, and after a nights travel - they reached it without incident. Their investigation of the tower itself uncovered some new clues regarding what was in the tower itself. After geting past the tower natural defenses, they learned about the correspondence between the former owner of the tower, a dwarf-folk wizard named Bjorn and a man by the name of Iplar Goodwin '''(with the name '''Sandalf being mentioned several times in the letters they found in a secret compartment in the basement of the tower). They also found two small fragments of a larger stone tablet that contained strange writing (which they copied onto paper) and a necklace they deduced must have belonged to one of the adventurers that came into the basement before them. After gathering their spoils, the group decided to rest their weary bodies (as they had been traveling for almost the entire night) in the shelter of the tower and head on back to the inn the next day - but then something unexpected occurred. - The return to the Howling Drake: Screeches and hissing filled the night. Noises that seemed far to vicious to be regular feral Magical Beasts filled the air and, soon enough, the group hid in the recesses of the tower just in time to avoid attracting the attention of the pack of Buer Hounds that was passing trough the area. It was a tense situation, but they got trough without being noticed. Now they had a choice - wait here in the tower to make sure the Buer Hounds get far away and risk facing an oncoming storm which threatened to come down in a matter of hours - or make haste towards the Howling Drake best they could. They chose the latter. The waypoint was in the direction the Buer Hounds came from and The Party (B) trecked trough the forest down a path covered in blood and mangled bodies of forest creatures. Their way was filled with peril as soon enough the rain lowered visibility and mud made their footing unstable. It was then The Party (B) faced their first real challenge together as they came face to face with a wounded (and very angry) Owlbear. After a fierce battle in the rain The Party (B) managed to grasp victory and their spoils (Troy using his magic to shrink the Owlbears body to a size where it could be carried) and continue down their path - finally arriving at the Howling Drake tired, battered and covered with mud. The Journey to Goldengate - The Nightly Shenanigans: The Party was tired, but none the less had things they needed to do. Each member split up and after a bit of cleaning Troy and Simon got together to sell the Owlbear to the inkeeper (and surprised the innkeeper when they undid the Magic Troy used to shrink the beast). They managed to strike the deal nicely - but the rest of the evening soon went into shambles. Simon, not one for the human-folk concepts such as "shame" and "privacy", interrupted Elizabeth during her bath because he wanted to inquire something from her. After numerous ignored warnings to leave, several tossed objects, an angry mob led by the innkeepers club-wielding wife, lots of hiding while Oz got caught up in the mess as an unintended victim and a small life lesson passed down form "man to man" from the inkeeper to Simon - the chaos of that night ended with Simon on dish duty and the rest of the group passing out in their rooms due to fatigue. Such was a day in the life of The Party (B) - Of Goblins and Harkens: ......(this is your part HD) - The Running of the River Rat: After learning of the impending Dungeon Keeper attack on Goldengate the Party started asking around for any information about the situation. The investigation revealed two major things: One) The Keeper is likely to start attacking Goldengate within the day. Two) There is a magical array in an abandoned dungeon that could teleport everyone to Goldengate in time to help defend the city. With the only other option for reaching Goldengate being the road that would take a few days at the least, everyone decided to take the gamble on the array in the old dungeon. -Like a Shooting Star...: Arriving at the dungeon we were met with a familiar face, that of the leader of the Busted Wings, Boogz the Goblin. After a brief conflict with the Busted Wings Clan Troy convinced Boogz that not conflict was not necessary and that even he had a place in the light. Boogz was skeptical but consented to leaving the dungeon after a "monetary donation" from Troy. Upon finding the array and discovering it was meant for transporting a single item to a destination that we could not determine from the array itself. Using the combined knowledge of everyone present we were able to rework the array and provide enough mana to power it. As everyone gathers in the array, it activates enveloping us in a golden light. And with an explosion of energy, enveloped in a golden light, the Party feels their everything coming apart as the teleportation array sends them... straight into the church of Goldengate! After getting our bearings and getting a quick catch up of the current situation we quickly run to the city wall. The Battle of Goldengate The view from atop the city was one of true strife. Buer Hounds were rushing the wall and boulders were appearing out of thin air onto a catapult which were being fired at the wall. Light Priests were chanting spells to reinforce the wall and soldiers are firing several ballistae onto the hounds. Adventurers beating back the hounds that managed to get past the wards and protective alchemical concoctions burned the Demons as they scaled the vertical walls. Troy immediately goes to reinforce the other priests in their efforts. Simon rallies a group of adventurers and plans to lead a sneak attack on the catapult. Oz stays on the wall and gets an idea while watching the ballistae fire. Elizabeth helps evacuate any lost townsfolk to the church. After a while, and several shifts in the battle, the majority of the Keeper's forces is neutralized and the battle is nearly won. In a fit of desperation the Keeper possesses a Buer Hound on the city wall and attempts to enter the city. With the cooperation between Oz and Troy, the Dungeon Keeper's advance is halted and, due to a curse activated from far away that riddled his body with holes, the Keeper dies before reaching his goal. -After the battle: The battle won, the Keeper slain, Goldengate safe, and Party (B) has a day of the three R's: Rest, Recuperation, and Reward. Waking up, Troy goes into town to pray and attend the funeral for the adventurers that died during to the Keepers initial attack, while the rest of Party (B) stays at the Hundred Adventures Inn. Oz, after finishing work on his crossbow, leaves the Inn, meets up with Troy and go to the reward ceremony. After receiving their reward, Oz and Troy receive an invitation to the Mayor Goodwin's manor. While talking with Mayor Goodwin the city Alchemist Sandalf entered his office. With a new person in the room the conversation gained new life and after a quick chase into Sandalf's office we gained a few possible leads to the Fures Linguae. The leads we received include Fures Linguae activity in the directions of Summus territory, Galande territory, and a possible target in the lair of the Red Dragon Flamis. With the information we obtained we set off to a cartographer to commission a Danger Map of the area leading to Flamis. After putting in the order we return to the Inn to share and discuss what we have learned with the rest of the Party. Ozchara and Troy tell Simon what they learned from the Wizard Sandalf and the mayor, that the stone plate they found would help the hobby linguist and historian decipher the lost language of the Giant-folk. They then discuss their next steps. Simon argues vehemently against entering the Red Dragon's territory in the south, even if that might be the next place the Language Thieves might strike, unless they had a monster on their own he wouldn't attack on sight. Troy demonstratively ignored the suggestion Simon heavily implied in that sentence, which led to the boy not speaking to his legal guardian for the rest of the day. Another lead pointed to Galande, so The Party (B) would travel there next, but not immediately. After sending a request the merchants still waiting at the River Rat waypoint agreed to bring the Party's cart with them to Goldengate free of charge. They would arrive five days later. In the meantime they geared up a bit. Troy bought a set of light, acid-resistant Armored Worm hide armor for Simon, getting a discount form the armorer for helping defend the city while Ozchara got a crossbow capable of shooting seeds repaired. Then they accepted a quest at the local guild hall of the Silver Eagles to escort a group of local alchemists (the apprentices they met while they were in Sandalf's workshop) into the wilderness. Their goal was to collect the poisonous Fanta Blossoms, to be used by the local Wizards Tower. The ambush of Green Drakes at night was swiftly dealt with and The Party (B) received their well earned money as well as some selling parts of the green drake. On the next day the Danger Map the Party had commissioned was finished just before the merchant caravan arrived with The Party's cart in tow. The Journey to Galande They traveled west on their own, but the night before they reached the next way point, a single goblin clumsily attempted to sneak into their camp and steal their rations. Overwhelmed and disarmed, he claimed his name was Meek and he was a member of the Busted Wings. He recognized Troy's name and prostrated himself of the person he called "savior". Upon further interrogation he said that Boogz was leading the rest of the clan through a Portal into the Underworld which led to Meek deserting and attempting to strike out on his own. Troy, completely taken in by the sob story that was this miserable goblin's life, immediately decided to take him under his wing and convert him to The Light. Simon vehemently argued against it, but was ignored. At the way point The Party (B) was accepted in after Troy persuaded the guards by displaying his Divine Magic. That didn't change the fact that the guards considered his plan to convert the goblin a futile endeavor. Nevertheless they provided the "don't kill me"-tag the goblin had to wear at all times as his very life depended on it. Praying at the local shrine The Light showed more confidence in Troy's plan and gave the priest a bit of divine inspiration. Troy gathered some of the water from the shrine's well in a vial and used it to wash away the symbol of his former clan that was painted on his back, it magically changed into the holy symbol of penitent. Category:Journal